


男友是魅魔

by RDMM



Category: Original Work, 男魅魔
Genre: F/M, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDMM/pseuds/RDMM
Summary: “很久没人问起我是谁了。”有很多只红眼睛的魔鬼笑起来。而后，它渐渐化成一个皮肤苍白的银白色头发青年。“是我，我是西夏第一魅魔。”满足性癖自己写来玩的，勿喷





	男友是魅魔

“...所以你只是不明不白救了我，但是并不明白我的身份，也对我的力量没有觉察。”面前皮肤苍白的青年用一双眼角微微上挑的红色眼睛看着面前的女孩。  
“是。”女孩子坐在白色的床铺旁边。这间房屋并不常住人。倒不如说自从学生时代结束之后，她的生活就一直漂泊，就连这个公寓，也并不常回来。“但你确实是我追捕的对象。我受人委托，邀请力量强大者任教职。”  
“这就是你们的邀请吗？”他揉搓了一下白色衬衫下的黑色锁链。锁链围绕着他的脖子，三根的末尾都钉在他的脊椎上。右耳的圣黑尖晶耳骨夹共有三个，加上镶嵌着血月石的耳桥和菱形耳坠，上好的圣器形成了一张密不透风的网。一般邪恶生物碰到一样就要灰飞烟灭了，他这会儿还好端端地坐在床上，眨眨眼睛问她。  
“大巫师说你必须被严加看管。”女孩子一双眼睛平静而坚定，似乎丝毫不被他魅魔天生美得魅惑的外表感染。  
“嗯...那他有没有告诉你，我是一个怎样的存在呢？”青年背后粗壮的触手骤然张开，在女孩反应过来之前，她已经被缠绕着浮在半空中。女孩在家穿的是短袖短裤，触手从宽松的衣服边缘探入，大腿根部被触手围上一圈，双乳也分别被缠绕，若有若无地挤压着。  
“...唔...”预想中利器冲触手飞来的场景没有发生，银发及腰的青年魅魔疑惑了一瞬，便从女孩微微泛红的脸上知晓了什么。  
“没想到，表面上是个严肃的赏金猎人，私下里却这么随便吗？”他下床，白皙精瘦的双腿落在阳光里，泛着莹润的光泽。他那外套堪堪遮住下身，女孩可以用余光瞥到内衣下的一团儿若隐若现。他慢悠悠走上前，看女孩的眼神变得迷离，便直接伸出右手大力揉搓女孩的胸部。


End file.
